


Hidden Passion

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M, Potions, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a mistake in Potions Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

Harry stirred his potion three times counter-clockwise and sighed when it turned light orange.

"Pitiful."

Harry shivered as Snape's deep voice washed over him.

"You forgot to add the crushed beetle wings exactly two minutes after the sphinx blood, didn't you? Once again you have managed to ruin a perfectly simple potion with your incompetence." Snape waved his wand viciously and Harry's failed potion vanished. "Detention, Potter. Tonight."

Hermione bristled and Ron clenched his fists beneath the table, but Snape and Harry merely glared at each other. Everyone saw the glares. No one noticed the passion hidden in their gazes.


End file.
